User blog:Sci100/MURDER Season Two: UPDATES
Alright, this is just to shut Omni, Ultra, and every other user who wants to know more about Season 2 up. Welcome to Wikia Island Hello, please enjoy this exclusive brochure for Wikia Island. We hope you attend our deluxe opening where only thirteen lucky people will be randomly selected from across Wikia to be the Island's first vacationers in 25 years! - A Representive from Everything Adventures, your only travel agency in all of Wikia. '' Wikia Island Brochure 1.png Wikia Island Brochure 2.png Anyways, here are the confirmed locations. #The Butler and King Hotel ##Wikia Cafe ##Golf Course ##Pool #Old Spanish Church #Never-ending Waterfall #Freak Mountain #A Town????? Hopefully you're beginning to learn about Wikia Island. Characters The Official list of the Thirteen Guests is already up. However, there are other characters that will be in Season Two. First off, I'd like to introduce you to Charles's Friends, the ones you saw in Charles's photo as seen in Statue of Murderity. Their names are Arthur Demple, Clark Johnson, Diana Ney and Vicki Baskin. Why am I telling you this? You're just gonna have to wait. We will also be introduced to Charles's Father, Richard. Plus, there might be one or two more users in the show, playing different roles. I wish I could tell you so much more, but there's a big twist that I can't tell you yet so... wait. The Killer of Season Two '''Twist #1: There's more then one Killer!' ... Well, technically. There's one MAIN Killer in Season Two, and most of the focus on will on him or her. In fact, this Killer will get more attention then the previous killer, Ermac. However, there WILL be other killers in.... well, that's part of the big twist. Only thing I can tell you about these other killers is that they aren't one of the thirteen guests. Victims Expect a lot more then the last season. ALOT More. That's all I can tell you. The Twist The Twist is.... .... .... .... Charles is ghey. Just kidding. That's what you get for clicking on this first. And the Twist is... That fuq you for doing it a second time. Other Congratulations, you've found the twist. Before I tell you though, look at what I've said. Charles's friends from the past. Other Killers. More Victims. What could have possibly mean? It means.... ''TWO STORYLINES BEACHES. '' There will be two storylines in Season Two. A Storyline about Charles in the Past, and the Present Day Storyline featuring the Thirteen Guests. ---- Present Day Storyline: It will be much like Season One. Thirteen guests fighting for their lives, but a Pervy Butler, a maniac, creepy maids, and secrets hidden on the island from Twenty Five to Hundreds of Years ago are going to make it hard. Past Wikia-Island Storyline: In this season, Charles will join his four friends, among some adults to solve the mysterious occurrences happening on the island. Everything is planned however. Its all done so according to a mysterious person's design. These five will look into the cursed secrets behind the island... and perhaps what may have once been thought of as myth will be revealed as fact. The Butler will be the detective. But, as the season goes along we will meet some very interesting people... and learn some very interesting things. This storyline will be the main reason why this season is dubbed " MURDER: MYSTERY ISLAND ". Connecting Both Storylines: The connections to the episodes may be minor, or huge. For example, the Cause of Death for the first guest will be the same cause of Death as the first victim in the Past. In Episode Four, a certain location will be focused on. In Episode Six, the mid-season finale will reveal the huge connection to the Present. After Episode Six, the Past and the Present will be more closer then ever. Things will finally come to a head in the last two episodes, when the connections get right in your face. A Message for Worrying People: I know what you're thinking. " *sigh* Crap my favorite show is gonna be a movie every episode now, guess I can't read it. " I haven't written any of the episodes yet, but I swear I will TRY to not make it any longer then what the Season 1 Finale was. Anyways, others might not want to have a whole storyline devoted to Charles. Well then, you shouldn't have chosen Charles as your favorite person in the show. Besides, the Butler deserves some back story. ---- Also some notes. #The Killer gets a name besides the Killer :D #Other BTFF Users will be featured in Season Two #Ermac MAY make an appearance, its to be determined #Episode 11 and 12 may or may not have Past storylines, its to be determined. #Pay Attention to the #5. Its the special number of the show. When It Will Be Done I don't know, don't ask. If I know, I'll tell you. Until then, DON'T ASK! Anyways, thanks for reading this and bye. #MysteryIsland Category:Blog posts